Stonepelt
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Stonepelt |elder=Stonepelt |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Unknown |app=Bluestar |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=Unknown }} Stonepelt is a gray tabby tom with a long scar on his shoulder and a broad head. Stonepelt was a ThunderClan warrior under Pinestar’s leadership in the forest territories. He began mentoring Bluepaw, but after being permanently injured in a battle with WindClan, he was unable to finish her training, and he retired to the elder’s den. Sunstar took over her training, and Stonepelt served as an elder under him until his death, when he ascended to StarClan. History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :Stonepelt is sleeping in the warriors' den when Bluekit and Snowkit are wandering around the camp for the first time. The two hide in the warriors' den, and Bluekit runs into him by accident, waking him up. Bluekit notes that he is even bigger than Dapplepaw as he introduces himself, and asks the kits if they are looking for Stormtail. Snowkit eagerly inquires if her father is there, but Stonepelt tells the kit he is out hunting. Bluekit declares they weren't after Stormtail but are hiding from Patchkit and Leopardkit, causing Stonepelt to sigh that he supposes they're playing hide and seek. :Bluekit defensively says they didn't want to be shepherded around the camp by the older kits and instead look around it themselves, making Stonepelt remind them that a good warrior learns from his Clanmates. Snowkit blurts out that she thought it would be more fun doing it for themselves, which causes Stonepelt's fur to bristle. He meows in annoyance that it isn't fun being woken up from a nap by a horde of stampeding kits. Snowkit apologizes, and Stonepelt snorts that it's what happens when kits are allowed to wander. His gaze then wanders over to the fresh-kill pile, and decides that since he's awake he might as well eat, leaving the two kits alone. :After being caught sniffing around Pinestar's den, Featherwhisker takes the sisters to meet the elders instead. Bluekit tries to hide her frustration at being herded around again, but reminds herself about what Stonepelt had said; that a good warrior learns from her Clanmates. :When Bluekit and Snowkit are waiting to meet their father, Stormtail, for the first time, Bluekit is disappointed when Stonepelt walks into the camp with a bird in his mouth instead of her father. She shuffles her paws as he walks part, hoping he wouldn't notice her, as she isn't sure if he is still angry at her for the incident in the warriors' den. Stormtail growls that Stonepelt had told him they had interrupted his sleep the previous day, and warns them to stay away from it in the future before he pads off. :At Leopardkit and Patchkit's apprentice ceremony, he is sitting next to Speckletail. Moonflower walks up and sits behind Speckletail and Stonepelt, telling Bluekit and Snowkit to sit next to her. Looking over his shoulder, Stonepelt asks if the kits are there to see their first Clan meeting and Bluekit nods, glad to see warmth in the warrior's eyes. Moonflower turns to Stonepelt and asks him if he knew what the meeting was about, but before he can answer, Speckletail tells Moonflower that she thinks Pinestar has something special planned for two kits. :Bluekit sees both Stormtail and Stonepelt in the clearing after she and Sunfall return to the camp, padding towards the commotion from the direction of the nettle patch. After learning that WindClan scent has been found inside ThunderClan's borders, he says that leaf-fall always makes them more nervous, and it won't be the first time hunger has driven them to hunt over the border. :Pinestar spontaneously decides to call a meeting as the Clan disperses from the discussion; he decides both Bluekit and Snowkit are to be given their apprentice names. The leader assigns Stonepelt as Bluepaw's mentor, and the tom pads to her side. After the ceremony, he remarks teasingly that she is still not allowed in the warriors' den, and nudges her head with his nose. :On Bluepaw's first day of training, he asks her if she is ready to climb the ravine again, shaking the new apprentice from her thoughts. She asks if they're going out immediately, and he meows that it's better if they begin as soon as possible, considering a battle with WindClan may be on the horizon. He leads the way out of the camp and Bluepaw exciedtly thinks about what she may learn from him on her first day; whether it could be how to find the juciest prey, or fierce battle moves, her heart racing as she follows the tom along the ravine. :His apprentice speeds up after they encounter both Sparrowpelt and Snowpaw, who are also going into the forest. Scree clatters down after her and Stonepelt warns the she-cat to be careful, as Clanmates could be following them. Bluepaw apologises and she slows down, but her frustration is evident as the gray tom advises her that speed isn't everything, and a warrior who runs ahead of the prey will catch less. They catch up to Bluepaw's sister before Sparrowpelt calls to Snowpaw that he'll show her the river. Bluepaw queries if they'll go to the river too, but Stonepelt shake his head and explains he has something much more important for her to do. As she follows her mentor she then asks if they're going to hunt, but he meows that they won't today as he leaps over a fallen tree and waits for her. She continues to ask what they'll do, but he responds in the negative to all her guesses. :As they pad down a slope Bluepaw attempts to guess some more, this time asking if it'll be batle training. He responds that they'll do that another time, causing her to ask what they're going to do. Stonepelt stops in front of an oak tree before saying that he's going to teach her how to gather moss for the elders, much to her dismay. He reminds her that it keeps their nests warm, and when she tries to explain something, he interrupts, calmly asking Bluepaw if she wanted the elders to come up there and gather it themselves. :He shows her how to gather it properly by using her claws, demonstrating and ending up with a neat square of moss. Bluepaw copies him, and while her piece is smaller and more ragged than his, he praises her and tells her to keep practicing. Stonepelt watches as she does so, her pieces becoming less ragged and thicker as she slowly starts to become better at it. His eyes glow as he purrs that she is a natural, and even if she doesn't know it, she is learning valuable hunting skills. Bluepaw blinks and asks how, and he explains that with every swipe of her claw she is getting more controlled, and she learns how to cleanly scratch an enemy's muzzle and kill prey swiftly. :Stonepelt also shows Bluepaw how to carry as much moss as possible when she attempts to grab it with her teeth. Having shown her how to carry it efficiently, Bluepaw purrs and thinks that he looks funny like that, causing him to sternly tell her to not twitch her whiskers at him. Bluepaw shakes her head and he flicks his tail, meowing that he thought as much. The pair then make the trek home, with Bluepaw dropping her bundle twice. Stonepelt waits patiently both times as she regathers it, and breaking her fall as she attempts to scramble down the ravine with her prize. :Bluepaw spots Stonepelt watching in amusement beside the fallen tree, after Leopardpaw correctly guesses they'd been gathering moss, gathering her pile and rejoining him. As she spits out her moss, she asks if there's some rule against putting thistles in a denmates nest, making the tom shake his head with a twitch of his whiskers. He purrs that he didn't think there was, but she certainly wouldn't be the first to do so. Heading to the elders' den, he starts cleaning Weedwhisker's nest, and his apprentice hurries over to help him. The gray tom tells her to pass him the moss after they remove most of the old bedding, with him expertly clawing it apart and tucking it into what bracken is remaining. He finishes with a promise to Weedwhisker that they'll get some fresh bracken the next day. :Weedwhisker climbs into his fresh nest as they start to change out Larksong's bedding, becore complaining that there is a thorn in it. Stonepelt immediately offers to take a look for the ginger tom, looking through the nest until he finds some tough moss with some root in it. Weedwhisker sighs that every new apprentice seems to do that, before climbing back in and sniffing that the moss is also a little damp. Stonepelt reassures him that it'll dry now that it is away from the tree. While Bluepaw thinks that the orange tom seems to be ungrateful, her mentor simply turns away and patiently begins to work on Larksong’s nest again. Once they have finished with making new bedding and disposing of it, Bluepaw is worn out, so the gray tom meows that she deserves a meal, and should get something from the pile and share with her denmates. Soon after, he promises to take her hunting the next day, startling Bluepaw and causing her to look up at him. He tells her that they'll leave at sunhigh, and see if she can use what she's learnt on real prey. Bluepaw stares in surprise as he walks off to join Adderfang and Tawnyspots at the nettle patch. :The next day, he puts more bracken in the elders' nests. Bluepaw wonders if she should help him and hurries over, though he is already done and squeezing his way out. The apprentice attempts to apologise but he cuts her off, stating he wanted her to be fresh for her first day hunting. After meeting up with Snowpaw and Sparrowpelt, the group heads out of the ravine where Stonepelt warns them to not expect too much on their first hunt. As they pad along, he looks at Sparrowpelt and asks him what he thinks about hunting at the Owl Tree, but Sparrowpelt suggests the Great Sycamore instead. Bluepaw guesses that it is because of the owl and her mentor confirms this, meowing that even mice know better than to hang around an owl. When they reach The Great Sycamore, Stonepelt starts the lesson. He states that the first lesson in hunting is patience, shooting down Bluepaw's idea of sifting through the leaves until they find something instead. :He stalks over to a bush to hide behind and Sparrowpelt follows, beckoning the apprentices to follow him. The gray tom whispers for them to crouch. Snowpaw asks if prey will appear, and Sparrowpelt explains that they may now, motioning to the dropped pods on the ground. He meows that there are bugs where there are pods, and Stonepelt finishes that where there are bugs, there is prey. A mouse does indeed appear with Snowpaw attempting to catch it, but she fails. Stonepelt looks at Sparrowpelt and meows that maybe they should practice stalking instead. Bluepaw immediately and eagerly attempts to show what she'd already learnt from Patchpaw, with her mentor commenting that it isn't bad and advising her on how to make her stalking better. He purrs that her technique is promising, causing the apprentice to sigh in relief. :The apprentices practice until near sunset. Bluepaw complains that she wants to practice some more, and Snowpaw argues that she's cold and hungry. Stonepelt promises that they can try some more tomorrow, and runs off to catch up with Sparrowpelt. As she follows her Clanmates, Bluepaw encounters a big squirrel, which she manages to catch despite her inexperience. Her mentor leaps up onto the root with his fur bristling as he asks what happened, and is proud when he sees his apprentice has already caught her first prey. As a reward, he decides to take her to the Gathering, pulling Bluepaw to ask her if she does want to go after praising her for her actions that day. She agrees and Stonepelt tells her to eat before resting as much as possible. Just before leaving for the Gathering, Stonepelt talks to Stormtail near the camp barrier. :Snowpaw pesters her sister about the Gathering when she returns, asking questions, and who was there. Bluepaw irritably tells her that she doesn't know, reflecting intenally that she doesn't want to admit she'd stayed close to Moonflower the entire time, thinking in embarassment of how tongue-tied she'd been when Stonepelt had introduced her to a RiverClan cat. :The day after the Gathering, Snowpaw accidentally wakes her sister on the way out of the apprentices den, informing Bluepaw that Stonepelt had said she could sleep as long as she'd like. Later in the day, Stonepelt shelters beside a nettle patch with Goosefeather and Featherwhisker. Bluepaw calls over to him, asking if she's supposed to hunt before she can eat, but he tells Bluepaw to eat first before going to clear out the nursery. Snowpaw soon bursts into the camp while yowling her sister's name, and Featherwhisker allows Bluepaw to go to her for a few moments. She shows Bluepaw the vole she caught, before Goosefeather yowls about a vision from StarClan in the vole's fur. As the commotion attracts their Clanmates, Bluepaw sees Stonepelt hurrying out of the warriors den with Dappletail. After a discussion of whether or not to battle WindClan, Bluepaw reflects in the evening that her shoulders are sore af.er spending the afternoon helping Stonepelt and Robinwing reinforce the nursery walls. :Before dawn of the next day, he waits outide the den as his apprentice makes her way outside. he comments that it isn't good weather for a battle, eyes narrowed against the leaves and dust kicked up by the wind. Pinestar rallies his Clanmates to him, and as Bluepaw attempts to emulate her mother in looking fierce, Featherwhisker comments that she looks like a warrior already. Bluepaw is surprised and asks if she really does, though Stonepelt pads up to her and warns her to stay out of the fighting like she's been told to. After the ThunderClan leader informs them that Goosefeather has more news for them, Stonepelt questions under his breath if it didn't come from the floor of his den, considering it isn't exactly spotless. The medicine cat declares that they must take the battle to WindClan' camp, making the gray tabby warrior flatten his ears and asks if he knows how dangerous it'll be. As the warriors coontinue to argue over Goosefeather's sign, Pinestar reluctantly agrees with Adderfang to attack before ThunderClan is destroyed. Stonepelt asks if they'll be attacking the campe after all, a growl in his mew, to which Pinestar narrows his eyes as he says their target is the medicine den, not kits or elders. :Pinestar calls the cats participating to him, and Stonepelt nudges his apprentice forward. Bluepaw gasps that Goosefeather isn't coming despite the raiding party acting on his sign, and he growls that he might have got a sign from StarClan, ordering the medicine cat to stay out of the way. Moonflower comments that they at least have Featherwhisker, making Bluepaw temporarily wonder what he's carrying, before her mentor pushes her forward, telling her to go faster. As they charge towards the ravine she briefly worries about slipping before she feels Stonepelt behind her, confident that he wouldn't let her fall. The party soon comes across a stream, and while the older warriors are able to bound across it, Bluepaw realises her legs aren't long enough to make it. Stonepelt nudges her, assuring her that she can make it, and gives her a helpful push from behind while she crosses. As Snowpaw follows she slips and splashes belly first into the water, causing him to comment that she had bad luck as he lands by them. :Catching up to the rest of their Clanmates by the river, he points out to his apprentice that the land across the river is RiverClan territory as she looks in awe at the amount of water. She sniffs and catches the fishy odour, to which Stonepelt explains that the smell is their markers, as the bank is also RiverClan territory. Bluepaw asks if they swim in that and he nods, saying they swim like fish. Shivering, the blue-gray she-cat asks how much further WindClan territory is and if the route they're taking is the only way. Stonepelt tells her that it's the only way they can go if they want to stay hidden, as they'd easily be spotted if they went through Fourtrees. :During the battle with WindClan, he receives a bad injury on his shoulder, leaving a large scar on his shoulder. When it doesn't heal properly, he is forced to retire as an elder, as he cannot hunt or fight properly anymore. Sunfall then takes his place as Bluepaw's mentor. :When Bluepaw and her new mentor, Sunfall, are out hunting, Bluepaw thinks about Stonepelt and wishes that he was still her mentor rather than Sunfall. Later in the book, when news spreads around camp that Bluefur was expecting kits, he jokes that she should teach her kits not to disturb the warriors in their den. Bluefur wonders if he was reminiscing about when she had stumbled into their den as a kit. When Smallear cannot get any sleep in the warriors' den because of Bluefur's kits, he says that he would see if he could squeeze in for a nap in the elders' den with Stonepelt. :At the end of the book, his former apprentice is now ThunderClan's leader. Bluestar mourns for Stonepelt, but she never mentions how her former mentor died. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Stonepelt is one of the cats who joins Moonflower on the assult on WindClan's herb supply. While Moonflower is killed by Hawkheart, Stonepelt escapes with his life, although he has a bad wound on his shoulder. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans'' :Stonepelt was Bluestar's first mentor and a very well-respected senior warrior of ThunderClan. It is revealed in this book that he took her to the Gathering on her second day as an apprentice because she had caught a squirrel very well for a new apprentice, and the squirrel had been as big as she was. Stonepelt was so impressed, he let Bluepaw go ahead of the older apprentices. Trivia Interesting facts *Stonefur is named after him.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character pixels Quotes Notes and references fi:Kivikarvade:Kieselpelzru:Камнехвостpl:Kamienna Skóranl:Steenpelsfr:Pelage de Pierre Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Pinestar's Choice characters